With Each Other Forever
by junkosakura01
Summary: Minato tells about his twin sister, Minako. He shows that he truly cared about and missed her. WARNING: The scenario at Moonlight Bridge is a spoiler of the original Persona 3 game... I don't know if it's a "direct" plot...


**With Each Other Forever**

It has been # months since Minato's arrival on Port Island. He has been well-adjusted to his surroundings-in school, dorm, just about anywhere. It was a Sunday morning when Minato decided to spend the rest of the day sleeping to rest after dealing with the arcana guardian boss in Tartarus.

He was about to enter dreamland when his stomach grumbled for breakfast, so he went down to eat. But before he goes downstairs, he checked his e-mails first and sees if Maya was online. No e-mails, and Maya wasn't logged in either. He finally went downstairs after making a quick splash on his face to wake up. At the dining table, he ate along with Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka, and Ken. It wasn't long enough until Junpei broke the silence.

"It's already been # months, right?" he said, "And it's been a while since we became Soldiers of the Night, and when Minato arrived."

"Oh yeah, it is. Time flies fast, huh?"" Yukari said. "Wait, _'Soldiers of the Night'_...?"

"And it looks like Minato-kun has adjusted well here, correct?" Fuuka said while drinking her coffee.

Minato just nodded while eating buttered toast. He was still too sleepy and tired to give a reply.

"I just noticed, you said you're orphaned now, right?" Junpei asked.

"Uh-huh," he replied, "What about it?"

"You haven't told us if you had any brothers or sisters."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too," agreed Yukari.

"I have one."

"You have a sibling, Minato-senpai?" Ken asked while drinking milk.

"I have a twin sister," he replied, "Her name's Minako."

"_A twin?_ Dude, maybe she's got the same attitude as you!" Junpei joked. "But then again, she could be cute too since you're the type that, _uh..._ Well let's just say that you're a good-looking person."

"_I am?_" Minato seemed to disbelieve Junpei since he's not that very conscious about his looks anyway... "I'm _cute_...?"

"_Wha...?_ No! I didn't mean that! _Sheesh, I just couldn't find the right word to describe you... Augh..._"

"Where is she now?" asked Fuuka.

"Do you know?" Yukari added, "Is she still... _Alive?_"

"After the incident 10 years ago, I have no idea," he replied, "I really don't remember much of what and how it happened."

"_That's too bad…_" Fuuka frowned.

"If it's not too much to ask, I'm interested to know what she's like," Yukari asked with a warm smile. "Do you still remember, Minato-kun?"

His look seemed to frown, "_Minato-kun?_" she stared. But he seemed to lighten up afterwards.

"Fortunately, I do," he replied with a smile.

"Great, tell us! It is a Sunday, after all," she said.

Before Minato starts, they cleaned up and proceeded to the living room. There, they sat comfortably to listen to Minato. Somehow he seems to be hesitant and nervous.

"Uh, I think I'm..." he shyly said.

"Don't tell us that you're shy now?" Junpei said, "You ain't a good storyteller, eh?"

"Stupei, don't make him tense!" Yukari slapped him.

"OW!" That hurts, Yuka-tan!"

"Okay, I'm ready now..."

_Minako and I are twins, you already know that. She's the opposite of me; cheerful, comedic, and an all-around person. Her smiles can brighten up anyone._

"How dramatic!" Junpei smirked.

"Shh! Quiet, Stupei!" Yukari spanked his back.

"YEEEOOOWWW!" he yelled.

**Ten Years Ago...**

"Minato! Hey, wake up! It's already ten in the morning!"

"Mmm... Huh? Minako?"

"Wakey-wakey!" Minako shrugged Minato until he fell out of his bed.

_~THUD~_

"Oww...! What did you do that for...?" he whined.

"Haha, that's for being a late riser, sleepyhead!" she laughed.

"_It's Saturday..._" he yawned.

"I know, but you promised that we'll hang out together, remember?"

"I guess I forgot..."

"Just as I thought."

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you."

"It's alright! I'll wait for you, so you better hurry up!"

_That day, she wanted to spend that time with me. For the past weeks, we've been busy with school that we rarely had time for ourselves, and each other. Every time we return home, we'll just eat, do homework, spend little free time, and goes to sleep. I really wanted to have some more spare time._

"Hey, Minato! Done yet?" Minako peeked from the door.

However, Minato fell asleep on his cereal bowl…

"MINATO!"

"HUH… WHAT…?"

"Oh, that was so funny!" Fuuka giggled.

"I think I've already experienced that," Ken said, "Falling asleep during breakfast."

_After I was done with breakfast, I kept on falling asleep that she keeps on waking me up. Good thing I didn't fell asleep in the shower. She was so persistent in spending that day with me._

"Did you tell them that we're going out?"

"Yes! Mom said we need to be home after lunch."

"Okay, we'd better go no before I have the chance to fall asleep again."

"I'm going to make you used to being hyper and active!"

_"…I'd rather not, thank you…"_

Minako dragged Minato outside and went to different places together. They played at the playground and splashed water from the fountain at each other.

"No fair! You surprised me!" Minako laughed.

"Haha, you weren't alert enough, Minako!" Minato splashed some more.

"I'll get you!"

"Try if you can!"

For lunch, the twins ate their bentos that their mother prepared for them. Minako helped out with the fried omelet.

"Yum! These are delicious!"

"Thanks! I really put a lot of effort there!"

"Sorry to interrupt this happy brother-and-sister play day story, but I noticed earlier that your face looked weird when Yuka-tan asked you about your twin," Junpei said.

"I noticed that too, Minato-kun," Fuuka said.

_"Well…"_

_…That day was also the day when something unexpected happened to us. When we got home after lunch, our parents decided to take us on a vacation here in Tatsumi Port Island. They said that we were born here, so we have the right to know. We haven't got a clue about it until they told us._

"Tatsumi Port Island?" the twins said in unison.

"That's right. Your mom and I decided to take you there for the week," said their father.

"So that means we'll be able to spend quality time together," said their mother.

"Yay! Vacation!" Minako squealed.

"So when do we leave?" Minato asked.

"Right this moment," he said.

"Better hurry up now," she added.

The twins packed their necessities and hurried into the car. Both were excited to see Port Island.

"So? What's the problem there?" Ken interrupted.

_We got here, at Moonlight Bridge, at exactly 12:00 AM, and we were still sleeping until…_

_~CRRRAAASSSHHH~_

"_W-What…?_ What just happened…?" Minako woke up.

"_Yaaawn…_ WHAT THE…?" Minato's eyes widened.

Their car was hit by an unknown force. Minato hurriedly dragged Minako out to safety. Outside, she stared blankly at their burning car. Their parents were unable to make it out after the debris hit them; both of the twins were miraculously saved. Minato embraced Minako tightly to keep her from being traumatized.

_"Minato… Mom and dad… They're gone…"_

_"Minako… Don't be scared… I'm here…"_

Suddenly, more strange attacks were headed straight towards them. But it was deflected by an array of bullets. The moon was still full and glowing strangely after they were saved by the unknown savior. From its silhouette, it looks like a female.

_"What's going on here…?"_

_"L-Let's get away from here…"_

The female silhouette emerged from the shadows and she looks like an android with built-in weapons.

"_These two…_" she thought, "I will not let you involve and hurt them!" she shouted at her enemy.

"AAAHHH!" Minako screamed.

"Don't worry! I'll protect you!" Minato reassured her.

"This last shot will put an end to your existence!" the female android said.

The enemy just smiled at her. But it wasn't smiling long enough when her attack knocked it down.

"_He's too much for me to handle… I must seal this being away…_" she panted, "_But where…?_"

She suddenly turned to the Arisato twins and thought, "_I'm sorry, innocent young ones… But I must do this… I have no other choice…_"

_She suddenly in front of us and placed something inside our bodies… We both fell unconscious after, not knowing what just happened… My whole body went numb and my mind went completely blank. When I came to, I didn't see her anymore. And then when I looked around, I was all alone… But worst of all..._

_Minako disappeared as well…_

"_It's so… Aw damn, I'm crying…!_" Junpei sniveled.

"That was a terrible experience…" Fuuka covered her face while sobbing.

"It's so sad…!" Ken hid his face using the cushions.

"_I'm sorry…_ I didn't expect that it would end up like this…!" Yukari sobbed. "I shouldn't have asked you…!"

Minato's eyes were starting to get red too, but no seemed to noticed when he wiped off his tears.

"It's alright, Yukari-san…" he reassured, "I wanted to remember the good days with her. You don't have to blame yourself."

Yukari just sniveled in reply. The rest were still sobbing after hearing Minato's tale. Minato suddenly stood up and faced the window and said,

_I just hope that one day; we'll be together again once more._

_I know that you're still alive… _

_Because I can still feel your presence within me…_

**-END-**

**

* * *

Author's Notes: **Yes, it's sad to know that they were separated... But that's not the end, readers! I have a sequel for this fanfic and they will be _**Reunited Once More**_.


End file.
